Our Life Together
by Grayhap
Summary: future one shot. Everyones married but its mostly about the Bolton family. What Happens when the boys get back from an away game and its family movie night at the Bolton's. what happens when Troy's wife and kids have special movies to watch on this Bolton family movie night. pure fluff


hey everyone this is my first HSM fanfic. I dont own any thing but the plot.

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton**

Landon and Peyton Bolton (twins) 15 years old

Brandon Bolton 6 years old

Kelsi Bolton 9 months old

**Chad and Taylor Danforth**

Nathan Danforth and Samantha "Sam" Danforth (twins) 15 years old

Clara Danforth 7 years old

Lucas Danforth 6 months old

** Ryan and Kelsi Evans ** Elisabeth "Libby" Evans 9 years old Kayden Evans 7 years old**Zeke and Sharpay Baylor **Tara Baylor and Karla Baylor (twins) 11 month olds **Jason and Martha Cross**Sara Cross 7 year oldType key:

**Bold type= home movies**

_italics= songs_

regular=present

* * *

Gabriella POV (bedroom)

I had just finished getting ready, I looked at my self in the mirror skinny jeans and a black shirt the "T" necklace he gave me at the end of junior year still hanging from my neck and a matching silver and red diamond ring on my ring finger. I smiled to myself thinking of the days in high school and how we got to where we are, with my husband as captain of the Lakers and how it wasn't just him that made the team but Chad, Zeke, and Jason as well. I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts by laughing from the living room I walked out of our room and down the stairs to the living room seeing our four beautiful children. Our fifteen year old twins who are a spiting image of their father, who are about the same height as troy when I met him, sitting on the couch. Our six year old son sitting on the floor in front of the TV who has my brown hair but his father's eyes and finally in her playpen is our nine month old daughter Kelsi with her dad's hair and my eyes. They were all looking at the TV with the screen black showing the date of New Years Eve the year me and their father met. "What are you kids watching?" I asked they looked at me "Old home movies mom." my oldest son Landon said as he paused it. "Well its time to go pick up your dad from the airport and since your at the beginning of all of them you have to turn it off." I told them and walked over to Kelsi in her playpen and picked her up as a chorus of "awwweees" came out of their mouths. "I'll tell you what, since tomorrow is family movie night how about we start it extra early and we will watch all the family movies we have?" the three oldest cheered and the youngest giggled. I smiled at my children. "Ok come on let's go." I told them. "Um mom I was thinking I'd sit this pick up out." Peyton told me I looked at her she had a look of worry on her face I sighed as I knew why she asked if she could stay. "Landon will you take Kelsi and your brother to the car?" I asked my oldest son "Ya mom" he said as he walked and took Kelsi from me. "Come on Brandon lets go" he said as he reached out his hand that wasn't holding Kelsi for his younger brother to take, and walked out of the room.

I looked at Peyton my oldest daughter, "Now you wanna tell me why you don't want to come pick up your dad?" as I went to sit next too her. "Because before he left we got in to the fight about Jay." Jay is her boyfriend they lost track of time at the arcade after they went to a movie they got home an hour late. "You called and apologized right?" I asked her she nodded. "Then why would he not want to see you?" I asked "I called him before his last away game last night and apologized but he never called or texted back." she said with tears spilling over Troy had been gone with the team for a week so they could fit in a few away games in one trip. Troy and her are insanely close we all are, but especially these two and it was killing both of them I knew, they never fight, he had to play the parent card, then Troy had to leave that morning so they couldn't work out the problem. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me "Awe Peyton Taylor Maria Bolton you have so much to learn about me, your dad, and life. Your dad was upset that when he woke up at twelve to check on Kelsi, that his oldest daughter wasn't there because he loves you so much he was worried about you. Anything could have happened to you, and if something did happen we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves your his baby girl. Our baby girl. That's the way it's always going to be. We know what its like to be kids and yes your dad said things he didn't mean like you not being able to see Jay again, but what you said back was not right. You are growing up and we went through everything you are going through and some more than you. But with growing up comes more responsibility." I explained to her she nodded her head " I know and I'm going to do better." She sniffed I wiped her tears with my thumbs. "You know what? I know that your dad is going to forgive you and I know that he already did. And I know he missed you. And he loves you. You know what else I know?" she shook her head. " I know that you missed him a lot. So lets wipe those tears and go pick him up. Ok?" "Ok." we got into the car. Brandon was watching SpongeBob Kelsi was playing with toys on her car seat. And the oldest two listening to their music. Landon was most likely listening to the latest track him and his band covered in our recording booth/garage while Peyton was probably listening to the songs we sang in high school that she got from the home movies and stripped the sound from.

When we got to the spot to pick troy up we saw Taylor with her and Chad's kids, their twins who are 4 months younger then me and Troy's Nathan, and Samantha "Sam", their 7 year old who's a few months older than Brandon Clara, and their 6 month old Lukas. Kelsi with her and Ryan's 2 kids their daughter Elisabeth "Libby" who is nine and Kayden their son who's 7. Sharpay with her and Zeke's 11 month old twin girls Tara and Karla in a stroller and Martha with her and Jason's 7 year old Sara. Just like we always do when our boys are at an away game. Ryan doesn't play but he choreographs the cheerleaders and is the team's personal trainer.

We saw a crowd exit the plane one by one the husbands appeared and greeted their wife and kids of course mine was last. When we saw him he was in a white t shirt, blue jeans and his old convers that are practically falling apart at the seems with his purple Lakers bag strap on his left shoulder then across his chest so the bag was on his right side. When he got us he picked up Brandon with one arm and hugged Landon with the other Peyton stayed where she was as if her feet were nailed to the ground tears threatening to spill over again. When Troy was done hugging the boys and had put Brandon down he looked at me then in my arms and gave Kelsi some tickles to her tummy and a soft quick kiss to her nose. Then back at me and whispered "Hi Baby." "Hey." I whispered and he kissed me. When we stopped he turned to Peyton she instantly lunged into his arms crying clinging to him as if he was going to disappear and apologizing repeatedly "I sorry Daddy. So sorry." she whispered over and over again. Troy looked heartbroken to she his little girl like this and wrapped his arms around her "sssshhhhh Baby Girl sshh I'm sorry to. Its ok I love you sshh its ok stop crying." She kept crying and he kept soothing her. She pulled away a little and sniffled "Daddy you don't hate me do you?" she said looking down. He looked as if someone had kicked a puppy. He sighed "Awe baby girl." he put his hands on both sides of her head and wiped her tears she still looked down. "Baby girl look at me." she still didn't "Peyton Taylor Maria Bolton look at me." she did. "I could never. EVER. Hate you," he said looking directly in her eyes. "Do you understand me?" She nodded, he kissed the top of her head and Peyton hugged him. "Good because I didn't mean it when I said I hate you and that I didn't want to be your daughter. I love you so much." she said. "I love you to Baby Girl. You have no idea how much kid." he rested his head on top of hers. I smiled at him and he winked at me. When they let out he put his arms around her and Landon and happily sighed. "Its good to be home." All the boys agreed. "So where is the welcome back party tonight?" Landon asked. "Well Landon Chad I believe it's at ours tonight." Chad said he loves to call Landon by his middle name because well his name is Chad. "Alright we'll see you guys there." Taylor said we agreed and went to our cars.

Troy POV (diningroom of the Danforth's)

We were all standing around the table for dinner food ready we all had our drinks me and the boys standing next to our incredible wives with the babies in one of their arms, Zeke had Clara in one of his. In their other hands like the rest of us had of their wine or beer. All the kids matched up with their best friends like we do every time we come home from away games, and like their parents had their drinks in their hands the twins and Libby had pop, The 7 year olds had juice in their Sippy cups, and the babies had their bottles. "Alright troy it's your turn to toast." Taylor said. "Alright, um boys lets toast to our wives who every year when we get our basketball schedule and see our all our away games that they don't kill us, and how when they can't come to the games they stay strong and put us first let us live our dreams and stay with the kids, to our jobs that we have jobs that we love, Gabs and Tay finally got to get their own firm and are now the best lawyers in the city, guys we're on the court, I'm acting, Jase your fixing up cars, Zeke your baking, chad your couching our sons I mean that is insane, Ry your not on the court but your coaching the boys in baseball that is also insane. Kels you're the number 1 songwriter in the country, Shar you are a world famous designer and Martha you started your own dance company. We grew up into something that so many people dream and we did it together." I looked to the kids. " To the light of your parent's lives you kids. I can tell you guys now that you are going to do great things in your lives whether its in sports, or music, or anything that you do and no mater what any of you decide to do all of you will have everyone of us standing behind you. To the diversity that is this group that we are standing together through thick and thin. Finally to friends, to family." I said we all clanked glasses "WHAT TEAM!?" "WILDCATS!" "WHAT TEAM!?" "WILDCATS!" "WILDCATS!" "GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" we all said with smiles on our faces. "Alright lets eat." Zeke said as we sat down.

Later that night we were all outside Jason had grabbed a basketball to shoot around. Martha grabbed the ball from him "boys vs. girls!" she shouted as all the adults were coming to the court the older kids siting on top of the picnic table with the babies sitting on their laps and the seven year olds sitting on the grass next to the picnic table. I saw the Gabriella making her way to the court, and then I saw the heels she was wearing. "Hey Wifey." I called. "Yes Hubby?" she called back. "Will you take those shoes off I don't want you to get hurt." I told her. "Troy I ran in worse heels then these. Plus I wanna look sexy for when we kick your but." she said walking onto the court with everyone else. "Point taken." I replied. We started to play and since we were playing with our wives the guys weren't actually playing but when I got the ball Gabriella who guarding me gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. "You give me that ball and I will make it worth your while." needless to say I gave her the ball "sorry guys." I said out the corner of my eye I saw Peyton video taping this on her phone. Gabriella shot the ball and it was nothing but net. The girls started to cheer and celebrate. Gabby hit a crack and started to fall. I caught her. "Don't worry I got you. Your not gonna fall." I told her as we locked eyes I brought her up so she was standing on her feet but I didn't let go I leaned in and kissed her. I guess had been a few minutes because I heard my God son Nathan yell "Yo Uncle Troy you wanna stop making out with Aunt Gabby." me and "Yeah not that you two aren't cute but your kinda sickening." Sam said "If you think that's sickening you should have seen them in high school." Sharpay told them "Ya they were attached at the hip." Ryan said. "And even that is an understatement." Chad added "It would have been worse if Chad didn't interrupt almost every time they tried to kiss around us." Taylor said. " They would always sneak away." Zeke said. "Your dad got you're mom put in detention on her first day at East High." Kelsi added. " I remember when Gabriella and Troy got the call back and we caused them to fight, Troy apologized by climbing up the tree and singing to her, Gabs could not stop smiling after that." Martha said. "So that's how the whole tree thing stared. Dad you were a trouble maker." Landon said crap now their gonna get ideas I thought in my head. "Yes I was but your mom didn't argue about getting those detentions if I recall." I said and winked at my wife " Boys don't go getting any ideas." I warned. Gabriella picked up a passed out Brandon off the grass and put him in her arms. "Alright think its time to go home guys." She said I tossed the basketball to Chad and went to the table and took Kelsi from Peyton and we said our goodbyes.

12:30 am at Bolton house Gabriella POV

I was in bed but my husband wasn't. now what's wrong with that picture? What is he doing he can pay bills tomorrow I saw the hallway light turn on then heard Troy sigh I got out of bed knowing I wasn't going to sleep till he was laying bed next to me I walked out to the hall feeling the tan shag rug under my feet I wrapped my arms around Troy's stomach he sighed. "They grow up fast." He said as he placed his hand s over mine looking at the dark green wall filled with pictures of our life together and some before. "Ya so do we." I said and kissed his shoulder blade through his shirt "what are you still doing up?" I asked he moved me so I was tucked into his side. "You look beautiful." He said taking in my purple sweat pants and my I heart my Laker boys T-shirt. "I was just thinking in the office." He told me. "Oh ya? And what's going on in that handsome head of yours?" I asked looking up at him. He sighed again. "Me and the guys are thinking about not playing after next season." He admitted. "What?" I asked confused. "Our contracts are up after next season, and we all have other talents that we love but put aside and we're always traveling we miss the kids, our families, we miss our wives. I miss my wife." He said as he looked down at me I smiled as I melted. "So what would you think about me going into acting again?" he asked me, if there was one thing I had learned about Troy after all these years it was that he always asked what we thought about it and that he put us first, me and the kids first always. "I think that if its what you want to do and it makes you happy then the kids and I behind you and support you one-hundred percent." I told him truthfully. "Thank you lets get to bed." He said, turned the hall light off and we walked back in to our room I got in bed and Troy changed then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side I looked at him. "I love you Gabriella Marie Bolton." He said even after all these years I love hearing him say that. " I love you Troy Alexander Bolton." I said and he kissed me then we fell asleep.

Troy POV 5:30 pm next day

I was in the living room in the pajamas my wife told me to put on just like every movie night. "Kids time to start!" I heard my wife yell then heard the running foot steps of my kids all in their matching shirts that had Bolton movie night on the front and then our last name on the back and a number, as well as blankets and pillows. My wife came in put Kelsi in her playpen and came over to the table. "Food." She said as she came and sat with me on the couch. "Wow 5 guys and candy must be a special movie. And we are starting early." I said "movies. And yes they are special." Peyton told me from her spot on the twin couch with Landon, Brandon was in the big blue chair in the corner happily eating his cheeseburger. "And what are we watching?" I questioned. "All right kids drum role." My wife said as she and kids did a drum role I cocked my eyebrow at them. "Home movies!" Brandon said after a few seconds. "Oh this is going to be good." I said excited. We started watching we got through all of high school, the first year of college, part way through sophomore year until the black screen with white lettering that said "the surprise" I smiled knowing what it was, Gabriella paused it. "There's a little back story to this one." She told them "I had been sick for a couple weeks so your dad made me go to the doctor and I did. And I got the news that I was pregnant with the twins. Your dad was going to an away game for a couple days and I didn't want to wait till after he got back, so I went to where the buses were, I saw your dad he had his back to me and he has talking to one of his teammates, and his team mate pointed at me and your dad turned around and smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back. He walked up to me and asked me "Gabriella what are you doing here?" " I have something to tell you." I told him, and I think that's when he noticed my nervousness because I saw the worried look on his face. "OK what's going on?" I asked, "I'm sorry I know that you need to get going." I told him. "No its fine what's up?" he asked. I took a deep shaky breath. "I'm pregnant." I told him and waited for a reaction your dad was just standing there for a few minutes. "I just didn't want you to leave without knowing." I said and turned to leave and right as I was goanna be out of reach your dad grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and kissed me than asked James one of his teammates to video tape this on his phone." Gabriella pressed play.

**There I was in my Berkeley jersey and a pair of sweats. Gabriella was leaning into me and my head was on her shoulder and my arms were around her waist my hands on her stomach and her hands on top of mine. "Hey everybody we have some news." I said, " Um Gabriella just told me some big news that were both really excited about. She's pregnant. We're pregnant. " I paused for a second then added "we're gonna have a baby." Gabriella who had been looking at me the whole time looked away and said, "babies." I looked at her. "What?" she looked at me. "You said we're gonna have a baby and were having babies, plural." she said as she pulled something out of her pocket showing the camera and pointing to the babies on the sonogram "see baby 'A' baby 'B' " "twins." I said in awe still looking at her she looked at me. "Ya twins, is that ok?" she was looking at me with a smile and a happy glint in her eyes. I nodded my head and whispered a soft "ya." Her smile got a little bigger. "Here this is your copy daddy." She said handing me a copy of the sonogram. "Daddy, I love the way that sounds. I love you." I kissed her.**

The screen faded the next was one that I knew would have some responses it was an interview that happened after we had won the championship 3 months latter. She was starting to show, as she should.

"**So Troy you just led your team to winning the championship how does that feel?" The interviewer asked. "You know it feels really great, theses guys deserve it." I said with a smile. "Well I know it's a little bit off but you are bound to have prospects do know what you want to happen or which direction your gonna go for?" he asked me if I knew if I was going to continue basketball or go the acting route, just as I was about answer when I heard. "Congratulations Wildcat!" and a pair of arms around my shoulders I turned her so I could see her in a Berkley blue dress and the blue convers I had insisted she wear instead of heals, and I kissed her. We turned to the reporter with my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist. "Um you know I got asked that question at the beginning of the season and I said that I had no idea, and now I'm going to tell you that whatever is best for us when the time comes to decide what is best for us that's what I'll be doing. Either one I'm going to be happy with as a career." I ended by looking at Gabriella, she looking back at me her head rested in the crook of my neck. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah." I said and gave a slight nod. " So the two of you are going to be having a future together." The asked us. "Well actually it's the four of us, we are pregnant with twins." I told him. "Wow congratulations on the pregnancy and on the game." He said. "Thank you." We both smiled and walked away I paused it.**

"That's how you told the world that one of the future top picks for the NBA was going to have kids?" Landon asked looking at me. "Yep." Was all Gabriella said as she took the remote out of my hand and pressed play.

" **Troy what are we doing here?" she questioned as we walked through the halls of East High. "Just taking a trip down memory lane." I told her she had know idea I had someone videotaping us, we walked into Ms. Darbus's room and I walked her to her seat. "Ok so you were sitting here." I said as she sat down in her old homeroom seat, I walked to my seat and sat down. "And I was siting here. The first time I got you detention by calling you because I thought it was to good to be true that the girl that I had fallen for in a matter of minutes was here, and had just shown up out of nowhere. And I so badly wanted it to be you." I said with a smile at her and she melted a little and smiled at me. "K come on we've got more to see." I said getting up and so did she and we held hands and walked to a certain bullion board. "This is where neither of us actually signed up to addition for the first musical I was ever in." I said she giggled at me. "And where I first met Sharpay." She said, with a smile we kept walking and stopped at a locker. "This is where I gave you that necklace." I said pointing to the "T" on her neck. "The last summer we were high school students." She said with remembering voice. We walked to the theater, we walked on to the stage she let go of my hand and put both my hands in my pockets. "I did a lot of growing up in this room, and it's all because of you." I said to her. "Well you always loved it up on stage ever since the first time we sang together." She says. "You are also the reason my truck nearly fell apart." I said pointing at her. " Oh stop it you fixed it and now I can barely get you out of it." She said as she held her hand out for me to take and led her to the next spot. The gym. "Well this place doesn't need any help with a introduction back to back champions. Not bad T." she said. "Well yes but its also the place you met my dad." I told her "oh yeah back when you were the playmaker." She teased. I spent a few minutes looking around remembering certain pieces and parts of my time in the gym. "You ready?" I asked as I saw her looking at the jerseys I wrapped my arms around her stomach and she leaned back against me. "yeah I'm just so proud of you, do you know that?" she asked as we started to sway back and forth. "Of course I do Gabs, I'm so proud of you. for everything, you made dean's list and won the decathlon while being pregnant, and with me on the road. I don't know how you are so strong but you are and you carry me. I wouldn't be where I am without you I love you." I told her still swaying. "I love you too." She said and kissed me and walked to the last spot. As I was at the door she knew exactly where we were going. "You ready for the last stop on memory lane?" I questioned she smiled and nodded. We walked up on the roof. "Now this may be one of the biggest moments in our relationship." I said. " Ya top secret hiding place, just like kindergarten, and prom proposal." She said as held on to the railing. "And hopefully the wedding proposal you say yes to." Her head instantly shot to me looking at me in shock. "Gabriella I have loved you sense we first locked eyes when we were forced into singing karaoke on New Years Eve. And I wanted to do this right after the championship but it didn't seem right because we weren't home and this right here is home. There is so much I wouldn't have been able to do with out you or that I could not even imagine doing without you, like being married, and having a family, and that's what we are were a family. The four of us. So will you make me the happiest man in the world? Cause I want to spend the rest of my life being your husband and the best dad to our children. So will you marry me?" I said as I got down on one knee and held out a ring. Gabi had tears streaming down her face. "What?" she asked in a whisper. "Will you marry me?" I asked again. " Yes!" she said I rose and put the ring on her finger. "Yes in every language." She said we looked into each other's eyes and I smiled and picked her up and kissed her**.

We watched all the home movies weddings, births, birthdays, holidays' special NBA games, and all the home videos we had. We all fell asleep in our spots. It was tree in morning and I heard a cry. I woke up from my spot with my arms around my wife who was still asleep, I got up and went to the playpen where Kelsi was crying, I picked her up. "ssshhhh… baby…sshhh. Its ok daddy's here. Daddy's here." I swayed with her back and forth and started to sing to her.

_Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever  
And never give it back  
It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at  
Because this moment's really all we have_

_Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand, together we will celebrate  
Celebrate, oh, everyday_

After that she was asleep again I put her down I went to check on Brandon in the big Blue chair. He had kicked off his supper man blanket off and his teddy bear that the twins gave him on the day he was born was on the floor, I picked up the teddy bear put it in my son's arms, and covered him with his favorite blanket, as I was doing this I continued to sing.

_They say that you should follow  
And chase down what you dream  
But if you get lost and lose yourself  
What does it really mean?_

No matter where we're going  
It starts from where we are  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith

Then I went to the twins who were on the twin couch using the arm rests to hold up their pillows and their knees to their chests. I took Peyton's cell phone out of her hand and put it on the nightstand, brushed the hair out of her face. Then went to Landon took the candy he had and put it on the coffee table and retucked his arm that was hanging out under the blanket.

_Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand, together we will celebrate  
Oh, everyday_

_We're taking it back, doing it here together  
It's better like that and stronger now than ever  
We're not gonna lose, 'cause we get to choose  
That's how its gonna be_

_Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith, keep the faith_

After that I climbed back to my spot laying behind with my arms round my wife and sang her the next line of the song.

_Everyday of our lives_

Then my number one girl whispered/mumbled back to me.  
_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

She snuggled into me and I kissed the top of her head and that is how I fell asleep again. My wife in my arms and my kids sleeping around us. It is our life together, and our life together is perfect.

* * *

thanks for reading! R&R!

Grace


End file.
